Coinsidences Don't Exist
by Kuraru-tenshi
Summary: So, who is she?"-Sugietsu. "I don't know."-Sasuke. Waking up. "What's your name?"-Sasuke. "My name?"-Her. Nod. "I..I don't know."-Her. "Thank you Sasuke." Smile. Memories, both gained and lost. "My name, Sakura."-Her. 'It can't be her. It better not be.'
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first story! I'm really new at this so if you have any suggestions or something that you'd like to share, PM or tell me in a review. I'll be happy to have new ideas and inspiration to continue (if you guys like it). Also, if you see any errors, please tell me so I can fix them!

Hope you like it!

* * *

He had just killed Orochimaru, and was now on his way to find certain people. He was going through a corridor of sorts in Orochimaru's lair...filled with huge crystal cells at both sides. They were filled with different beings.

'Orochimaru's experiments' he thought.

He was looking around for the people he was looking for when he saw her. She was in one of the cells filled with crystal blue liquid...she was floating as if in air, her long pink hair all around her...covering her being, not letting him see her naked body.

She was unconscious, not knowing what was going on around her. He examined her for some time, as if hypnotized. Suddenly, he took out his gun and shot her cell, not harming her. She came crashing down to the floor, pieces of broken glass and the liquid that was inside with her, but before she could touch the ground, he had cached her, even if he had been from some distance apart. He quickly took his cloak off and put it on her, again covering her being. He took her bridal style and kept walking down the corridor.

He didn't know what made him do it, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself.

After some time, he came upon the cell of one other person, this one being one that he was looking for. He too was on a cell,this one filled with water, but was quite awake.

"Why, look who we have here. If it isn't Uchiha Sasuke!" The sound was a bit muffled seeing as he was in a cell filled with water.

Sasuke said nothing, he simply took out his gun for a second time and shot the cell the person was in. Sugietsu came crashing down on the floor, but didn't caught himself seeing as he hadn't expected such a sudden action.

"Sugietsu, get ready, we're going to the southern lair, from there we will take two more people."

"As you command captain!" He said, "But I have some questions...first, what happened to Orochimaru?"

Sasuke looked at him emotionlessly. " I killed him."

"Whoa, that's something, the all mighty Orochimaru killed by you?"

"Hn."

"Okay, second question, who is that?" He asked, pointing at the still unconscious and just now noticed by him girl in the young Uchiha's arms.

"Hn, I don't know, I just took her out of her cell, and as you can see she's unconscious. So don't ask, and get moving."

"Okay, okay jeez, but I need clothes. I can't go out there like this!"

"Hn. Then go get some."

Sugietsu quickly went to one room that was near and got some clothes on.

"And now what?"

Sasuke just turned around and started walking. Sugietsu, taking it as a signal to follow, rolled his eyes while thinking 'arrogant much eh?' and went after him.

They got out of the lair after some time of walking endlessly through a labyrinth of corridors. The wind blew by them slightly, making Sasuke's hair flow in the wind, as did the girls.

He looked around, analyzing the time, weather, and location they were in. He crouched slightly to get some impulse, and jumped into a direction, Sugietsu soon following.

After hours of jumping from tree to tree they cam up to the southern lair. They entered, encountering Karin on the way. After they got Karin on the team they went for Juugo. They let Karin lead the way, since she knew the place better. They came up to a door where Juugo was in. They entered the room, and they got greeted by a crazed Juugo sitting in the far corner on the back of the room.

Juugo looked up at the sound of the door opening with wide crazed eyes."Kill, I need to kill...the girl...no! the boy..no! both!" He whispered.

"Juugo, we're here to take you out." Said Karin. Juugo had sobered a bit by now, and his eyes widened at the sight of the door opened. "Close the door! Close it! Please! I don't want to! I don't want to hurt more people! Please! Just let me in here!"

"Juugo, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, and we're here to take you out of here." Juugo looked at him. "You...you are the one Kimimaro sacrificed his life for! He..he was the only one that could calm me down...I'll come with you, I believe you can control me, like Kimimaro did."

Sasuke nodded" Let's get going." After that, they left the lair to a long jurney to the nearest village.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, who is that girl?" Asked Karin, pointing at the girl in the Uchiha's arms, and inwardly sneering at the girl.

Sasuke ignored her. Karin knew she shouldn't push him, so she left it like that for now. She was determined to know why he wanted that girl in their team, even more when she thought the girl was a rival for Sasuke's attention.

After a few hours of pure silence, they came upon a clearing where not far away there was a hut. They got in after Sasuke said they were taking a break there. The girl in his arms started stirring, and he quickly went to one of the rooms that was near in the small hut and laid her down on the bend somewhat gently.

A few seconds after he put her down, her eyes shot open suddenly with a gasp, and she quickly sat up. She kept gasping for air for some time. When she calmed down, she looked at him with big emerald eyes that showed fright.

"Where am I?, Who are you?" She asked, in a hoarse voice. As if she hadn't used her voice for a very long time.

He took one chair that was near by and placed it near the bed, took a glass of water and handed it to her, with her taking it gently away from his hands, she took a zip of water and seemed to be better. After that he sat down.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and we are in a small hut about a hundred miles away from Orochimaru's lair."

Her eyes widened at the name and she started inching away from him, afraid.

"I won't do any harm to you, I took you out of there, and I have no intention of harming you."

She nodded briskly but kept some space, her body still stiff as if waiting for something to happen, but a bit relaxed at his words.

"What is your name?" He asked after some moments of silence, neither moving or making a sound.

"My...name?...I-I can't remember..."

"Do you remember anything from yourself or your past?"

She was silent, and he knew she was thinking. Flashes started going in her head, she saw people, but not remembering any.

"Sakura." She suddenly said. He looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"My name is Sakura."

_'Sakura..' _

**Flashback**

_'Sasuke-kun!'_

_'Sasuke-kun! Look!'_

_'Sasuke-kun?'_

_'Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?!'_

_'Sasuke-kun!'_

'_Sasuke kun! Don't worry, I'm here! I'm with you."_

_'Sasuke-kun'_

_'Please! Don't leave me!'_

_'Sasuke...-kun...'_

_'I-! I love you with all my heart!'_

_'Sasuke..'_

**End of Flashback**

He looked away, shutting his eyes tightly closed. _'She looks so much like her. Why now? Why did these feelings have to come back after so long?'_ His heart ached at the memories. "Anything else?" He choked out, but tried to maintain his usual emotionless mask.

"No."

He nodded. "Follow me."

He got up and started opening the door, all the while trying to get her out of his mind. Sakura followed after him, taking careful steps.

He entered another room, rummaged around for some time and then handed her some clothes.

"It's all I could find for now, you'll have to wait until we get to another village and we can buy you some more suitable clothes and supplies for you. There's a bathroom there," he pointed to a door "where you can change. After that I'll take you to meet the others."

She nodded and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then looked at the clothes she was given. They consisted of a white long sleeved shirt with a very wide neck, and some black long pants, wide in the legs. 'They're too big for me, but I'll guess they'll have to do for now.' After she finished that thought she started changing.

When she came out he noted some things he hadn't minded noting before. She was slender and pale, had curves in the right places, and her body was well built. He also noted how his pants were too big for her, and went off a little to her right hip, showing a bit of skin. The shirt was similar, going to her left shoulder, leaving her shoulder completely bare.

A light blush came to both their faces, but Sasuke's being very tiny.

She started feeling uncomfortable when she noted his eyes examining her body, she fidgeted slightly with the hem of the shirt and then broke the silence.

"Do you have a b-belt? the pants are kinda big." She stuttered a bit, but on her current situation dismissed it.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. He nodded, rummaged some more and gave her a cotton belt. "Again, all I could find."

She nodded and took it from him, quickly putting it on.

"Thanks."

He nodded and stared going out the door again, and she followed silently.

They entered the tiny kitchen, where Juugo, Karin, and Sugietsu were. They were sitting on a small table in the middle of the room.

"So, sleeping beauty finally woke up?" Said Sugietsu, walking up to the girl. She started taking small steps backwards and a little to the side, inching more towards Sasuke, as he was the only person in the place she knew, even by a little, but she trusted no one, she couldn't take risks.

"Sugietsu, leaver her alone."

Sugiestu raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and started going back to where he was previously. He knew that Sasuke was an ice cube, never would have he thought of Sasuke protecting a girl.

"This is Sakura. Sakura, this is Juugo, Karin, and Sugietsu." He said, signaling to each one of them as he said their name.

"Hello, nice meeting you." Said Juugo, coming a little close to her, but not so close as to scare her.

Karin 'hmphed' and looked the other way.

"That was Karin for you, and I'm Sugietsu." He said, pointing at himself with his nodded, but other than that did nothing, aside from staying close to that same moment, Sakura's stomach started growling, and she blushed furiously. Sugietsu started laughing and said "So you're hungry eh? Suit yourself, there's food on the cabinets."

Sakura nodded slightly, and walked slowly towards the cabinets. She found a bowl full of little white grains and she took them out.

She looked around nervously and said "Uhhm, what is this?"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, except Sasuke who merely raised an eyebrow.

Sugietsu laughed again and asked "Are you serious?" She nodded slightly. "That's rice! He exclaimed, once more laughing.

"Um, what is rice?" The laughter stopped and once again the stares started.

She heard a low chuckle and looked over at Sasuke to see him smirking, shaking his head and walking towards her. She looked at him with curious eyes, wondering what he was chuckling about. He reached her, took the bowl out of her hands and put it back on the cabinets. He reached up and took a plate, walked over to another cabinet, took some bread out, and made a sandwich. He went back over to Sakura with the plate and in hand and handed it to her.

"Here."

"Thanks...Sasuke." She smiled thankfully at him. He nodded and went back to his room.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Sugietsu and Juugo were all still in the kitchen. Sakura was eating her sandwich silently, feeling the eyes of everyone on her on her.

"Um, why are you looking at me?" She asked, tired of the look they were giving her and Karin's glares.

"Sorry Saks, but...we've never seen Sasuke do something like that! Ever!"

"Oh, is that bad?" She asked, a flash of worry going through her eyes.

Sugietsu laughed "No! Of course not, it's just..shocking I guess." He grinned.

"Mmm, okay." She said and kept eating her food.

Karin was mad, she was furious, how could this girl make Sasuke do something she couldn't?! She was so weak compared to her! Karin knew him before her! So how?! How did she do it? What did she do to make Sasuke be so nice and soft, in his own way, to her?

"Chill, he's not yours is he?" Sugietsu whispered to her, smirking.

"Shut up!" She hissed. She got up and stormed outside, but no one noticed her aside from Sugietsu, and he followed her out.

She stopped for a while, pacing and muttering very colorful words under her breath, and after some minutes went off into the forest, with him once again following.

_'She's so cute when she's mad!' _He thought, snickering.

_'Ugh! What does he know?! He knows nothing that's what! Sasuke-kun is mine! And that little, weak, incompetent girl won't steal him from me!' _She thought fuming.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed, rubbing his temples. _' What the hell did I do back there? Why on Earth was I so...nice..to her?' _He thought. He didn't understand how it happened, his body moved before he could approve of it. _'Her smile...it's so...familiar...And her eyes...and her hair...pink? No, it couldn't be her...it can't be..'_

"She better not be." He muttered, laying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked the first chapter of Coincidences Don't Exist! Please review so I know what you guys think of it! Also to know if it's good enough to continue it or not.

If I decide to continue it, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but sometimes I'll take a bit of time because my ideas or inspiration tend to go for a while and come back when it likes (wich I hate because I can't write, and that means I can't update!). But I'll really try! So review! It makes me happy and motivates me onto writing, and that means updates! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Good (I hope!) news! My inspiration came back! A few days ago I was reading the story again and BAM! You got yourselves another chappie! So yeah. Also, thank the great Origa's music for inspiring me more. Err...Ack! I forgot. Anyways, sorry about it being so short.

Also, I dedicate this to all of you who reviewed my story and faved/alerted me and and my story. Cyber cookies and hugs for all of you! *hands them out to and hugs all of you*

I'm working on more stories so stay tuned if you're interested! Alright, enough of my rambling and on with the story!

* * *

Night had fallen and Sasuke had not once left his room. He couldn't stop thinking of her, and he felt frustrated because of it. There was a knock on his door that interrupted his thoughts.

"Sasuke?," Sakura's muffled voice was heard through the door.

He mentally groaned._ 'Oh great, just what I needed. The person I can't stop thinking of appears. Maybe if I don't answer she'll leave.'_

"Sasuke, can I come in?" She asked, but didn't get a response. "Maybe he's taking a nap?" She asked herself, but Sasuke's sharp ears heard her. He sighed after hearing her. _'Why does this happen to me?'_ He asked in his mind, bothered.

"What is it?" He said, loud enough for her to hear him.

"Oh! Um, can I come i-in?"

"Hn. Do what you want."

_'Oh God, is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Did I wake him up?'_She thought, suddenly feeling very nervous.

She entered the room cautiously, feeling a bit edgy. She got closer to the bed, and stood there for a moment.

"Did I..did I wake you up?" She asked softly, barely audible.

"No, I wasn't sleeping." He said.

"Oh.."

"Did you need anything?" He asked after some time of silence.

"Oh, right. Well, I was wondering where I could find some blankets." He raised an eyebrow.

"W-well, I-I was kind of cold and needed one, Karin didn't want to tell me, and Juugo and Sugietsu are already sleeping, so I didn't want to wake them up, b-but it's fine if you don't have any!" She babbled, very nervous.

_'Hn. She talks too much, just like her...'_ He shook his head a bit, trying to rid his mind of the thought. A sudden though crossed his mind. Where was she sleeping? _'Why do I care? I probably shouldn't have brought her with me.' _But he couldn't get the bothersome thought out of his head, and before he knew it, he was asking.

"Where are you sleeping?" He asked with an eyebrow raised, while inwardly kicking himself for asking.

"Ah! Don't worry about that!" She smiled beautifully at him, her eyes sparkling. "That doesn't matter. I'll just go look for the blankets! Good night!" She started taking steps towards the door, her naked feet making a soft patting sound on the floor.

"Wait." He said, taking hold of her wrist before he could stop himself from doing anything else.

"Hm? What is it Sasuke?" She looked at him, her bright emerald eyes shining in the moon light that entered from the tiny window. _'Shit, what do I do now? This wasn't supposed to happen!'_ He thought, desperately trying to come up with something to get out of the mess.

"Stay." He blurted out without thinking_. 'What?! What the hell am I thinking?! I can't back out now, what's done is done.'_

"What? No! I-I can't do that! It- it's your room and-" "Just stay, there's no other place for you to sleep anyways." He cut her off.

"B-but!-" He shut her up with a glare. He tugged her wrist towards him and she blushed, thanking the heavens that it was night, and started climbing on the little twin sized bed. She stopped when she was sitting on the bed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you." She said. He nodded at her and pulled her to the bed.

* * *

The door was left a jar and Karin was going to the kitchen for a ring of water when she saw something from the crack. She went towards the door and her eye's widened. Sasuke and Sakura were on the same bed. She saw Sakura ask him if he was sure, and she was shocked at his response. Anger bubbled up on her. _'That bitch! She will pay for this!'_ She thought, already making plans for her revenge.

Meanwhile on Sasuke's room, the air was tense. He looked over to see that Sakura was already asleep, a few centimeters away from him in a futile attempt to keep some space between them, her hair splashing out all around her. _'She looks so much like her...'_He thought, putting the blanket over both of them. He looked at her one more time before turning to the other side and falling asleep.

He woke up to the morning's first little rays of sun. He tried to go back to sleep but his ear twitched as he heard a soft sigh come from his side. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, looking over to where the sound came from to see Sakura curled up into a little ball. He sighed, remembering the past night.

"Oi, wake up, we have to go." He said, shaking her shoulders lightly.

"Mmm, five more minutes mom..." She grumbled, muffled by the pillow.

"Get up." He said once more.

"No..." She moaned, not wanting to get out of the bed.

"Hn. Fine then, you asked for it." He said smirking. He got up, went to the other side of the bed, took the bed sheets off Sakura and sneaked his arms below Sakura's back and legs, lifting her bridal style in his arms. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his strong arms take her up into the air.

"S-Sasuke!" She shrieked, wide awake now. "Sasuke put me down! Put me down!!" His smirk widened.

"You really want me to do that?" He asked, a sudden glint in his eyes that could mean no good for her appeared.

"Y-yes!" She yelled, suddenly nervous from the look he was giving her. Suddenly, she was falling to the floor.

"Ah!" Her butt met the floor with a hard thud." She looked murderously at him, and his smirk widened even more. "Sasuke!!!" She screamed. He cringed slightly from the loud sound but the smirk never left his face.

The door slammed open then, Sugietsu and the others appearing. "What happened?!" He asked, until he saw Sakura with her hair sticking out at odd angles on the floor and couldn't hold his laughter in. "Wh-what ha-happened to y-you?" He asked between laughs. She glared at him playfully. "Sasuke! He dropped me to the floor to get me awake!" She said, flaring her arms all around. Sugietsu kept laughing, and a hand appeared on before her face.

"You told me to drop you." She looked up to see Sasuke still smirking holding his hand for her to grab.

She shook her head smiling and took his hand. He lifted her with so much force she crashed into his chest, making him stumble back a little. He chuckled and leaned over.

"Go get cleaned up or whatever you do. We have to go." He whispered at her ear, humor still in his voice. She turned bet red and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

He shaked his head and went over to get himself some clothes. He looked over at Sugietsu.

"Did you pay the old man for letting us stay here?" He asked.

"Yeah. He wanted more but I dealt with it." Sugietsu answered, smirking.

"Nothing too serious."

"No."

"Hn."

Sasuke took his clothes and went over to the bathroom's door.

"Oi Sakura. You've been there twenty minutes already and I don't hear any water running. What one earth are you doing in there?" He said somewhat loudly for her to hear at the other end. When he got no answer he knocked.

"Sakura."

"Uhm...S-sasuke? I..I need some help.." He heard her muffled voice say. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"W-well...I sort of...I kinda..I forgot my clothes.." She said, her voice getting tinier with each half sentence. He chuckled.

"Hn. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Well, c-could you get them for me and give them to me? You'll have to open the door t-though. I..also sort of forgot my towel." He could hear the embarrassment in her voice.

"What are you going to dry up with then?"

"Oh, just get it to me!...Please?"

"Hn. Stay put."

"Uh, yeah. Don't have much of a choice here." She retorted.

"Oh and cloud you hurry up? I'm kinda freezing here."

"Hn."

He came back after some minutes, clothes and towel in hand. He opened the door and saw her shadow jump in surprise through the curtains. "Jeez, you could at least knock or something!" She shrieked out. He smirked at her antiques and put the clothes on the towel holder by the shower, flinging the towel to leave it hanging on the courtain pole.

"Hurry up."

He got out of the bath room and went to get his things again while she got out. He knew when she got out because all that he saw was a flash of pink go out of the bathroom and straight out of the room. He caught her flustered and flushed face though. After he bathed and dressed, he went to the kitchen where he found Sakura and his group eating and chatting animatedly. Excluding Karin of course.

As he walked in every one looked at him, Karin with heart eyes of course. He ignored them and went to look for something to eat. A few minutes later everyone had finished eating and was packing for the next trip.

Hours had gone by and they were still traveling. Sasuke once again, carrying Sakura. This time on his back.

"Sasuke-kun! I sense a five people group coming our way and their chakras are very powerful!" Karin suddenly yelled from behind. He nodded.

"Do you recognize any?"

"No. But they're closing in fast."

"Get ready." With that they sped up slightly.

* * *

All right. Chappie done! I'm not happy with some parts, like the one of Sasuke dropping her, but they'll do for now, and I can always rewrite no? lol. Also, I don't know if you guys have noticed it too but I've been noticing that Sasuke's been a little if not more out of character than he is. So I'm going to work on that. As I put this up, I'm working on the third chapter. So hopefully I won't take long or too long like this time to up date.

So, hopefully you liked it! Please leave a review! I get all fuzzy and happy and write more!

** Please don't steal, or I'll be forced to stop the story completely.**

Kuraru-tenshi.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, Girls,Dudes,Dudettes!!!(is that written correctly?) (If there _are_ any guys reading this story...) I am SOOOO sorry I didn't update in so long!!!! I have many reasons, but it would make this too long.

OH! I've been forgetting to put the disclaimer, so I'll put it now. ONLY in this chapter though. I won't put it on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. It's annoying and tiring...

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did SasuSaku would have already happened along with NaruHina and Sasuke wouldn't be/appear as a psycotic 'avenger'.** Sorry for any misspellings. And no offense to anyone with the Sasuke comment!

Okay, that out of the way, hope you enjoy!

* * *

He turned his head slightly to look at Sakura over his shoulder, his eyes meeting with her scared ones.

"When I tell you to, you stand behind me alright? Don't move if I don't tell you to." She nodded.

Kunai came flying towards them but they dodged them easily. They came into view and both groups stopped in the trees. Sasuke stepped forwards and let himself fall to the ground. His group followed, as well as the other. When they were all in the grassy field, he gave Sakura the signal to stand behind him. She wanted to hold onto him, but as soon as she was standing, he sped towards the one who seemed to be the leader of the enemy group with kusanagi in hand. The other man countered it with a kunai.

"Ah, Sasuke. This doesn't have to turn into a fight. At least not now and if you collaborate it doesn't." The man said.

"What do you want Kabuto?" Said Sasuke, glaring and putting more pressure into his kusanagi.

"Why nothing big really. We just want the girl. You see, Orochimaru-sama would not be very happy that you stole one of his treasured experiments. I assume you would refuse now that you surely recognize your old team mate. A shame she doesn't recognize _you_ though. We always knew of your little soft spot for them, no need to refuse it. But I would like to keep doing what you deprived Orochimaru-sama the joy of doing."

Sasuke glared at him.

"What do you mean my team mate? I don't know her."

"Oh. I thought you would. I'd like to explain, just to play with you a bit. But it would only make this harder. Now," He looked at Sakura, "Sakura dear. Come here." He signaled for her to come towards him. Sakura's eyes widened and she stepped back in fear.

"Oh dear. It seems she's scared." He said in fake concern. He smirked.

"Shiro, Bring the girl." He said, still smirking.

In an instant, the guy called Shiro appeared in front of Sakura. She yelped in surprise and tried turning back and running, but the man grabbed her arms and slammed her against the floor. She moaned in pain, her eyes closed and tears of pain appearing. She tried getting up only to be stopped by the man's foot on her chest. She gasped slightly at the pressure, and gripped his feet trying in vain to free herself. As Juugo and Sugietsu stepped to help her the man put more pressure on her chest, resulting in a cry of pain from her.

"Sasuke. I would advice you to tell your team to back off. The more they get closer, the more pressure on her. He might break a few things if they keep going further." Kabuto said.

"Stop." Sasuke's voice rang through the field.

His team looked at him questioningly, excluding Karin, who was happy thinking he would let the other team take the girl. Shiro took the opportunity to make Sakura stand up, her back to him as his sword rested on her neck, not yet drawing blood. In a flash, Sasuke was behind the man keeping Sakura in place with the sword, his own sword to the man's neck.

"Let her go."

The man smirked. Moving his sword quickly away from her and moving her to look at him. He placed the tip of the sword to Sakura's stomach.

"She isn't vital. I could very much kill her right now." The man said. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

A muffled cry came from Sakura as the man's sword went through Sakura's stomach.

"Damn it!" He said as he saw their enemy plunge his sword to her stomach. The man had reapeared by Kabuto, leaving his sword in Sakura.

He walked towards Sakura, putting his hand on the blades handle. He tugged it out slightly, gritting his teeth again when she cried in pain again.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take it out Sakura." With that he yanked it out from her stomach. He quickly turned her on her back, taking a bandage from his pocket and putting it tightly around her stomach. He picked her up then, calling out from behind his shoulder,

"Sugietsu! Take care of them and meet me at the hospital that's in the nearest village!" He said, taking off.

He didn't know what to think. Now that he had confirmed she was his old team mate, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't letting her go, that much he knew. _'I'm never making that mistake again. Never again.'_

He looked down to her, and seeing her pale skin and half lidded didn't help his worry.

She looked up at him, her tired and pained body taking its toll on her.

"Sasuke. Wha-what did that man…mean by saying you didn't recognize me…and that I didn't remember you?" She asked, pausing at some parts from the pain.

"Don't talk." Was his only reply.

"But Sasuke,-" "I told you to shut up!" He cut her off. She shrinked at his yell and went silent. A few minutes had passed. He felt a slight guilt at yelling at her like he did, but he didn't want her to worsen her state by speaking of something that at the moment didn't matter at all. '_I can't believe I didn't recognize her! It's so obvious. The hair, the eyes, her voice. Everything. I should know, of all people.'_

"Sasuke?"

"What?" He said, noting that her voice was weaker than before.

"I'm so tired and sleepy. And it's getting so cold. I…want to sleep Sasuke." Her eyes were closing and her breathing getting slower. _'Shit, not this!'_

"Sakura, don't you dare sleep. You can't sleep, not yet. Just hold on a little longer okay?"

He felt her nod. He was a few miles away from the hospital when her breathing suddenly slowed down.

"Sasuke I can't-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as her conscious faded away, making her fall into a very deep sleep.

"Sakura?" He looked down to see her already unconscious.

"Damn it." He murmured, speeding up. Her breathing stopped completely when he was just a few minutes away. He panicked when he didn't feel her breathing. But calmed down slightly when he felt her chakra still there, even if slightly dimmed. He burst through the doors of the hospital, the nurses quickly surrounding him when they saw the frail bleeding girl in his arms. They tried taking her away from him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Please sir! We must get her to an emergency room to be able to help her!" One of the many nurses around him pleaded. He looked sharply at her, and she shrinked at his look, but he hesitantly and begrudgingly let Sakura go, the nurses and medics rushing her to the emergency room.

One of the nurses came a few minutes after with a chart on her hands.

"Sir, I need to ask you a few questions." She said a flirtatious glint in her eyes. He inwardly groaned.

"What is it?"

After a few minutes (that felt like hours to him both because of not knowing of Sakura and because of the woman next to him annoying the hell out of him to the point of thinking many ways to torture her.) of questions and lots of pushing away and deathly glares from Sasuke, the nurse left and a doctor came out from where Sakura had been taken to.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The doctor asked, and he nodded.

"Ah. Well sir. Your wife is stable. The object causing the wound missed all vital organs, so she will recover steadily in a few days if everything goes as it should." Sasuke nodded once again, about to ask him if he could see her, but the doctor beat him to it.

"Now, I'll need you to sing some papers and then you can go see her. She'll probably still be sleeping though." Sasuke nodded again and the doctor led him to the front counter to sing the papers. A few minutes passed and they were done.

"Alright, I'll lead you to her room now."

"Hn."

They walked down the hallway, taking the one to their right. After a few more hallways they came to a stop at room 132.

"Here it is. If you need anything just press the red button beside her bed and a nurse will come alright?"

"Yes. Thank you."

When the doctor left he opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him.

"Sasuke?" She looked at him with wide scared eyes, just like when she first woke up after he freed her from the cell.

"Oh dear gods Sasuke!" She ripped out the IV's and heart monitor cables and ran to him. She flung her arms around him and sobbed.

"I was so scared!" She said between sobs. He wrapped his arms around he small waist hesitantly.

"Hey, calm down. I'm here. Everything's fine, don't worry." He kept murmuring reassurances at her. Suddenly she cried out, and he looked down to see blood seeping through her hospital gown.

"Shit. Come on." He picked her up and laid her on the bed. As he was leaning away, her hand latched on his. He looked questioningly at her.

"Please don't leave me. Please."

His eyes widened.

"_Please Sasuke! Don't leave! Not again! We just got married! I don't deserve this again!"_

Pain went through his chest at the memory of Sakura crying, pleading him not to leave her again and his eyes softened.

"Don't worry. I won't leave your side." She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He pressed the button near her bed repeatedly with his free hand, his other never leaving hers. A nurse rushed into the room, and he recognized her as the one who took too long to ask him some questions for the papers.

"Oh, I was just coming in! Your heart beat monitor stopped so I-" She trailed off after seeing him.

"I…I wasn't aware of you having visit miss."

"Um. Yeah." Said Sakura somewhat confused at the looks the nurse was giving to Sasuke.

"Naomi! What are you doing standing there?! Wasn't that the room that was buzzing?!" Someone yelled from outside the room. An elderly woman appeared behind whom now was known as Naomi. The woman looked at Sasuke and Sakura, and her eyes widened when they landed on Sakuras left arm and her stomach, which were bleeding from where the IV needle had been ripped out, and her stomach from moving.

"Oh dear! What happened here?!" She cried out, referring to Sakuras arm and stomach rushing to heal them.

"I'm sorry. I…I got too caught up when I saw him and…" Sakura trailed off, bowing her head in apology.

The woman smiled.

"Ah I see." She healed the little puncture wound and took the IV and other tubes over to the machines. She came back and stopped by Sakura's bed.

"Sir. I will have to remove he robe to heal the wound. Will you stay or leave?"

"I'll stay."

The woman nodded, turning to Sakura.

"Would you like to turn your back to him? Or is it no bother?"

Sakura answered by turning her back to Sasuke, blushing furiously ever since he said he would stay. The woman smiled again and opened the back of the robe. She then went to face Sakura and removed the bandages on her stomach. She mustered some chakra into her hand and started healing the wound.

"You'll have to stay for a few more days so we can watch your progress. For now, please don't get up from the bed so the wound won't reopen."

Sakura nodded. The lady left, a yell coming from her a few minutes after.

"NAOMI! Get out of that room already before I suspend you!" The girl, now known as Naomi quickly left after throwing a flirty look at Sasuke, to which he felt disgusted at.

Sasuke went back to Sakura's bed, laying besides her and putting his arms around her. Her eyes widened, but then relaxed. He kissed the side of her head.

"I have so much to tell you. But it'll have to wait." He mumbled, more to himself than to Sakura, but she still heard. She was curious, but she was very tired, so she let it go. She leaned onto him, and as soon as she did sleep claimed her.

* * *

Please review! It helps keeps me motivated and helps me write more! And **always** tell me what you think! No flames though please. Hehe.

Also, MANY thanks to:

**xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX**

**nightwish635**

**kairigurl08**

**melody-berry2**

**Babykat570**

**Raven Serpentine**

**Twisted Musalih**

**izzybell117**

**Theary15**

**Darksanin275**

**katemhmm**

**mayday5393**

**TStar14**

**Aninha Hime**

**Black Kunai**

**CherryBlossom7w7**

**EmeryCherryblossom**

**kimmlp**

**nekokillua**

**OneCrimsonMoon**

**Silver-Heart377**

**violentreaction16**

**writingmaniac**

I'm sorry if I missed any. If I did tell me so I can add you! Thank you all for your comments, faves, and alerts to me and/or my story! *gives cyber-cookies to you*

** Please don't steal, or I'll be forced to stop the story completely.**

Kuraru-tenshi.


	4. Sorry guys, this isn't an update

Hey guys. I don't bring good news. I have a _huge_ problem with Coincidences Don't Exist.

The problem is, I have the next chapter already typed up, but it's very much like the last chapter I'd put up, and that is _not_ what I want. There are too many things left to explain, too many chapters that go in-between of the next chapter and the ones already put up. And for me to do that, I _need_ ideas, which right now I don't have. I have bits here and there, but it's not enough to make full chapters so that I can update.

This story will _not _by any means be discontinued, but if worst comes to worst, it might go on hold if I can't fix it. I've racked my brain, trying to come up with something to update, but nothing comes. All I'm saying is, if you have some idea or something you'd like to see happening on the story, tell me. Send me a PM, I will be very grateful.

If this _does_ fall on hold, I'll probably rewrite some things and see if then I can add what I need. Otherwise, this story will probably be on hold until I can fix it.

As I write this, my brain is overworking itself, trying to come up with something. So I _really_ hope something does come, and this will only be temporary.

Kuraru- tenshi.


End file.
